The Fight For Earth Episode II
by Daniel Stone
Summary: Our Sailor Scouts are going to fight Prince Moon! But can they do it?


Disclaimer- As you can see "I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS!!!!!!" But I do own the Characters,  
Prince Moon, Silvaa Staa, Prince Cloud, and some other characters that you never heard of... You better  
not complane and crying to me about me useing Sailor Moon characters!!!  
  
  
  
  
**********The Fight For Earth Episode II (Staring The Sailor Scouts)**********  
  
Characters for Episode II,  
  
Prince Moon: power level- 27,000,000,000   
  
Prince Cloud: power level- 575,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Moon: power level- 8,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Venus: power level- 6,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Mars: power level- 6,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Mercury: power level- 6,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Jupiter: power level- 6,000,000,000  
  
Prince Clouds 10,000 servants (each one): power level- 500  
  
Prince Cloudes Loyal Henchman Krogon: power level- 30,000,000,000  
  
Prince Cloudes Loyal Henchman #2 DO-DOMP-HA: power level: 27,000,000,000  
  
  
  
  
  
We now begin Episode II,  
  
  
  
  
Prince Moon: Hee hee hee  
  
Sailor Venus: Um...... Green is my favorite color ya know!!!!! ^_~  
  
Sailor Mars: Um.... I like guys that can fight!!! ^_~  
  
Prince Moon: Oh really! Well stop with the nonsense. Because you girls know its going to be the end of   
your life!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: Errrrrrrrrr, what is up with this guy? He saved our lives and now he's turning against us!  
  
Prince Moon: Stupid blonde, like I said! I did not do it to rescue you. i did it to solve my crisis  
with that damn silver boy!  
  
Prince Moon: Put up, or shut up, HERE I COME!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Venus:.............  
  
Sailor Mars:..........  
  
*********Prince Moon slams Sailor Moon against a tree!***************  
  
Sailor Moon: urh..... Damn...... he has some worrior skills thats for sure! ugh  
  
Sailor Jupiter: THATS IT!!!  
  
*********Sailor Jupiter Swings at Prince Moon, but misses***********  
  
Prince Moon: Too slow!  
  
*******Prince Moon air rush pushes Sailor Jupiter through 25 layers of mountains.**********  
  
Sailor Jupiter: ......... You made me bleed like hell, you punk!  
  
Sailor Mercury: MURCURY BUBBLES!!!!!!  
  
*********Prince Moon uses his pinky to block her bubbles attack!************  
  
Sailor Mercury: How can someone do that!!!!!!!  
  
Prince Moon: Keep your eyes on me!  
  
Prince Moon: S-U-P-E-R.......  
  
Prince Moon: H-E-L-L......  
  
Prince Moon: F-L-A-M-E....  
  
Prince Moon: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********Prince Moon fires his attack at Sailor Mercury*************  
  
Sailor Mercury: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
********Sailor Mercury's body starts to dissolve within his blast!******  
  
Sailor Mercury: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prince Moon: You stupid Scouts!!!! I will eliminate all of you for good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Venus: VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!  
  
Sailor Mars: MARS FIRE IGNITE!  
  
*************The two other Sailor Scouts fire their attacks towards Prince Moon***************  
  
Prince Moon: ??????? What two power levels coming extreamly fast towards me! Both at 6,000,000,000 each!  
  
Prince Moon: ?  
  
********Prince Moon smirks and dodges both attacks************  
  
Prince Moon: And now to finish you off!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********Prince Moon Kills Sailor Mercury with his explosion of his attack***********  
  
Sailor Mercury: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prince Moon: hee hee, one down, 4 too go!  
  
Sailor Moon: .............  
  
Sailor Venus: ..................  
  
Sailor Jupiter: ...........  
  
Sailor Mars: .............  
  
Prince Moon: Listen up you girls! Your friend is now long gone! For good! Who wants to be the next   
contestant?  
  
Sailor Moon: You bastard!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prince Moon: ha ha  
  
Sailor Jupiter: You Monster!!  
  
Sailor Mars: ???  
  
Sailor Venus: ???  
  
Prince Moon: TIME TO KILL ALL OF YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********Prince Moon rages out another attack to kill them all!**************  
  
Prince Moon: Prepare to die!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, Jupiter: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************* A space pod hits planet Earth ***************  
  
************** Prince Moon stops charging his attack *************  
  
Prince Moon: huh?  
  
Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, Jupiter: ???????  
  
Prince Moon: What was that noise?  
  
Prince Moon: ........  
  
Prince Moon: Better go check it out!..... it'll be good sport!  
  
********Prince Moon leaves the battle field*********  
  
Sailor Moon: Where the hell is he going!  
  
Sailor Moon: Forget him! Sailor Mercury is gone! I don't beleave it! She came with us all this way!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: ""sob"" I'm gonna miss here!  
  
*********Somewere out there on planet Earth*********  
  
Prince Moon: Damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I better rush towards that space pod!!!!!  
  
********** Prince Moon finds the space pod and opens it.....****************  
  
Prince Moon: oh? This is my space ship? Why did it land here?  
  
Prince Moon: Computer... Whats the point on landing here?!!  
  
Computer: I've came to inform you Master prince Moon, Prince Cloud has taken off to your planet "KIGEN"  
to destroy it because of what he thought of a worthless rat you are and wanted to destroy your home  
planet!  
  
Prince Moon: GOD!!!!!!! Damn You!!! Prince Cloud!!!! Thank you computer for coming down all this way to  
inform me!  
  
Computer: Affirmative  
  
Prince Moon: Let me take off in this pod and go after him!!!!!!!  
  
"Prince Moon Thinking To Himself": Damn...... What am I a fool! I stand no chance against Prince Cloud!  
And also I'm gonna leave this planet without finishing the Sailor Scouts Off????!!!!!! Well, I guess you  
can say I killed one for good! Let that be their warning!  
  
Prince Moon: Next Stop! Kigen!  
  
**********Prince Moon takes off into space and sets course for the planet Kigen**********  
  
Sailor Moon: Is that him taking off!!!!  
  
Sailor Mars, Venus: Yes it is.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: We can't just let him get away!!!!! He could destroy the Solar System.... Or do   
something even worse!  
  
Sailor Moon: Your right...  
  
Sailor Moon: Let's split up! Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, I want you guys to follow Prince Moon into   
space.  
  
Sailor Moon: And Sailor Jupiter and I will protect this planet!  
  
Sailor Moon: We have no other choice!  
  
Sailor Mars: Are you nuts Serina! We can't take Prince Moon on by our selves!  
  
Sailor Venus: Yeah Serina snap out of it!!!! We are talking about an upper-class warrior here!  
  
Sailor Moon: yes I know. But the reason why I sent you two is because you both like him and think he is  
hot. And mabey you might be able to get along with him?  
  
Sailor Moon: hopefully..........  
  
Sailor Moon: We have no time! You guys better get going!  
  
Sailor Venus: Uh, Yes understood!  
  
Sailor Mars: Right!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Lets do our part Serina!  
  
Sailor Moon: Yes!  
  
*********Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars takes off to the space shuttles in the city and goes up into  
space***********  
  
  
************Prince Cloud Lands on the planet Kigen***********  
  
Prince Cloud: So this is it? The home planet of Prince Moon?!  
  
Prince Cloud: Good thing I brought my servants to come along with me!  
  
Krogon: Ha ha I love planets I can destroy!  
  
DO-DOMP-HA: If you ask me, Prince Moon is a vegitable boy! What can he do to possibly stop us!?  
  
Servants: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Prince Cloud: HA HA HA  
  
Narrator: Will Prince Moon rush in time to save his planet from the evil Prince Cloud?..... And can the   
sailor Scouts, Venus & Mars stop Prince Moon's tracks! Do they even know what Prince Moon is leading  
them too.?.. Thats right enemies that are even stronger than Prince Moon!  
  
**********On the next Episode, (Episode III)......... Prince Moon finally arrives on planet Kigen. But  
so does Sailor Mars and Venus..... Later on Prince Moon finds Sailor Venus and Mars traped in a canyon  
and confronted by DO-DOMP-HA ordered to kill anyone who passes by on the planet! Is Prince Moon going  
to do anything to save them again? Or will Prince Moon help DO-DOMP-HA?.... Only our hero's   
can decide!********** 


End file.
